The Power of Science
by Nisra
Summary: Who knew? Who knew that an ordinary science teacher could really fuck up someones life like he did? Follow Freya in her adventure against all odds to fit in once again after her run in with the pokemon college science department.


**The power of science**

**Authers Note; Hey everyone, I'm Nisra a very new Auther, hoping to earn your trust c: I appoligize for cussing, adult themes ect ect.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN IT.**

**Chapter 1; not all that is expected**

Freya Remarth  
"And that, class, is why mathematical equations are essential to Pokémon battles." my lecturer finished after 5 hours straight of pure garbage. Maths had always been boring in primary and secondary but in this special Pokémon based college? Fucking torture. I swear to god, Pokémon could not sicken and bore me more than here. It's not like we actually got to apply our skills to real Pokémon battles with Pokémon we were given; oh no! Health and safety disallowed that the week I came. Frankly everyone got their Pokémon taken off of them and WE were blamed. The students who have no power over what happens were blamed. Utter. Bullshit. "That concludes today's lesson, I expect you to ace tomorrow's exam. No excuses for less that 100%." He growled, glaring at me specifically. I've never aced any tests and I don't really care if I do or not.

Gathering my stuff, I stood and began to walk towards the exit of the lecture room and wandered to the courtyard without bothering to relieve myself of my things. Sketchbook under arm and pencils in hand I walked to the outreaches of campus where a small pond was positioned. A few common water and bug typed Pokémon resided around the pond but nothing spectacular like the Pokémon legends I've heard of. Legends of mythological giant Pokémon with power so immense you couldn't imagine! I've always dreamed of seeing the liked of Kyogre, Dialga, Giritina and maybe ever Arceus! It's a ridiculous thought but I hold onto it. A tap on the shoulder scared the living daylights outta me "GAH!" I screamed, swatting the persons hand off of me. "WOAH, FREYA, CHILLAX!" I hear a slightly alarmed male voice from behind, one I knew well as of always had a hunt of lust when it spoke "T-Tyler?" I whimpered lightly, turning my head when my eyes couldn't see any further. Speak of the devil "Last time I checked, yep." He chuckled smugly at his comment and held me close.

He was 18 while I was 16 but damn, I wanted him. Blushing, I reluctantly hugged back and smiled softly "s-so how're you?" I ask, a little touch of kink in my voice as usual "I'm a hell of a lot better now that I'm talking to you." He pulled a mocking kissy face, trying to spite me. "H-hey!" I scolded him with a light shove. "What cha gonna do? Go gab me to your boyfriend Ross?" He chuckled at the joke. I used to hand out with Ross dunfrian all the time before Tyler came so he started joking about me and Ross dating. I later found out that he did have feelings for me and still does. "I actually just came over here to tell you that professor...whatever of the wacky research lab wants you for sommit." He shrugged and slapped me playfully on the back. "Get 'em tiger" he smirked, expecting it to be another detention for me and for me to break out a witty remark to prove the Prof Wrong. I smile up to him and retrieve my things, walking instantly to the science department.

Upon arrival I was met by the rather less sane of the teachers there, Mr Togadai. ''Good afternooooooon Miss Remarth'' He chirped at me, his left eye twitching insecurely. ''Please. It's Freya.'' I scowled lightly; my second name was only to be used by best friends and my parents otherwise I took it as a direct hit to my honour. Sure, I'm an honour whore. Bite me. ''Do excuse me Miss Freya, I didn't mean to offfffeeeeeennnnddd you'' He cooed, pissing me off even more. ''Just call me Freya. Now the hell do you want from me?'' I snarled at him, could he waste my time in a more annoying way? ''Come with me, Miss Freya'' Mr Togadai sniggered and continued speaking ''I have a little…experiment that I need your help with.'' I smirked ''what could you want with a slacking exam failer like me?'' He only shook his head and began to walk into his lab, pressing a loose panel that a few friends of mine broke a month ago. A loud clank sharpened my senses as a huge doorway unfolded in front of me.

We walked down a long seemingly endless spiral staircase down to what looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. ''Whoa…what's…this all about?'' I said almost breathlessly, casting my gaze to several jars full of liquids of multi coloured origins. I take the lid off of a turquoise liquid and threw my hands into the jar, feeling a rock hard surface on top ''OW! SHIT! What the hell is this?'' I remove my arm and stare into the liquid to see a face much like the shape changing Pokémon Ditto's. ''H-H-Help M-M-Me…'' A choked, painful voice spoke out to me, making me flinch ''Ah~ so you've met Diquioisior.'' ''Didawhut?'' I stared at him and the liquid, a little bit of worry fresh on my face. ''An experiment of mine. I tried to combine the DNA and colour scheme of Ditto and executor...clearly it failed.'' He laughed insanely at his comment and left this section of the lab for a minute or so. Upon return he held some kind of headband, a few coloured test tubes and what looked like a vaccine shot.

''U-Um…what're you doing with...that stuff?'' I took a few paces back but never broke my gaze from the needle. I'm VERY squeamish of needles ever since my Uncle tried to kill me with one. ''Now, now Miss Freya, don't be difficult. Just sit down in this chair over here.'' He smirked and pointed to a chair with restraining cuffs for both legs and arms. ''U-U-Uh…I…don't think so! Phycopath!'' I took a few steps back and turned, sprinting to the exit before being thrown back by a massive CLUNK of the closing panels. I sat up slightly ''O-oh no…'' Turning back, I stared to the science teacher ''P-please…stop!'' I whimpered as he continued to approach me with the various torture items. ''I-I have a life to live!'' I pleaded desperate to get out of this current dilemma. An insane sheen flickered in his eyes ''Feisty, yet cowardice. A little charizard in you, eh girl?'' He smiled and removed his coat to reveal a rather thin body structure, the complete opposite of the figure everyone knew him to be. ''Sit down or I swear to Arceus you will wish you were dead.'' His face was emotionless as he spoke directly to me. Wincing, I sat in the chair, prepared to hate my life. ''Now, any squeaks and I can't guarantee your safety during this experiment.'' I nodded solemnly and bit my lower lip, prepared to face pure hell.

**LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER. YEAH. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, many more to come as I rather enjoy writing this so far c: 3 love you all. Don't forget to Rate and Review! Also later in the plot I want some of you guys's characters! Submitting them now gives a greater chance of getting included, but that doesn't mean they will be.**


End file.
